


Do Not Enter

by CaptchaBlog



Category: Homestuck, Potterstuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This was a request through tumblr, and they attend hogwarts, and they use magic and stuff, in which these two boys are cute, it was so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptchaBlog/pseuds/CaptchaBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested a Potterstuck JohnDave fic and I wrote this. It's really cute so I thought I might as well post it on here! :) enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Enter

You glance at the clock as you breeze through the courtyard.

10:00 AM? Oh, shit!

Your robes ruffle as you quicken your pace through the dewy lawn and you hug your books tighter to your chest. You’re going to be late to Potions class- again. It’s the third time this month…

Professor Vantas is seriously going to have a cow… or owl or whatever.

You’re skidding through the huge arched hallways at a half-jog when a pair of hands grab you by the shoulders and yank.

“What the f-mpphh!” A skinny hand covers your mouth as you fall back into the offender.

“Shhh shh John! Shit, shut up already!” 

“Dayff?” you muffle through his hand.  
You look up to see your best friend, Dave, looking down at you, cradled to his chest. He’s enveloped in darkness behind an enormous pillar. He’s grinning from ear to ear and batting your face playfully to get you to shut up.

Once you snap out of your *ahem* daze, you lick his hand and he pulls it back in disgust, twisting a humorous face. 

You spin and whisper angrily, “Dave, what the hell? You nearly scared me half to death! I was-” you jump suddenly, “Oh man, the prof’s gonna kill me and-” your head snaps to him, “Oh dude you’re in my class too!”

You know he probably rolls his eyes behind his dark shades. “So?”

“Sooo you’re going to get a detention!”

“Dude, I have so many detentions piling up it isn’t funny anymore,” he deadpans, like everyone knows it for a fact.

“Then come on!” you grab his sleeve desperately and start running, but he drags you back curtly.

“Nonono, wait, John! There’s something I have to show you. That’s why I waited and stopped you in the first place, bro.”

You turn back and groan, “Does it have to be now? Can’t it wait till AFTER Potions?”

“Dude, it’s now or never. Time is of the essence. Plus, you’re already late. Why not skip? What’s the difference? Vantas is just going to yell at everyone anyway,” he turns and starts walking further into the darkness, still talking, “You comin or what?”

“But-“

“John,” he turns back to you, “when have I steered you wrong?”

“Several times,” you deadpan, “several horrifically, awful times.”

He’s tsks and places his hands on his hips.  
“Aww now don’t be like that. You know I’m a fun guy. And what’s a little fun without a risk every once in a while?”

You turn and look back the direction you SHOULD be heading, unsure… You start loosening you gold and red tie.

“Dude, I’ll buy you as many butterbeers as your heart desires for a week if you come with me,” he groans.

Ah screw class, Dave’s more fun anyway. You hop to his side and fall in step.

~

“Alohomora….. Alohomora… ALLOOOOOHOMORA. Stupid unicorn hair…” He shakes his wand like a run-down flashlight.

“It says do not enter,” you state vacantly as Dave works at picking the lock.

You’re standing (Dave’s kneeling) in front of a small, old, oak door. There’s a nail driven into the door with an old piece of parchment attached that clearly states- DO NOT ENTER.

Dave stops in the middle of another ‘alohamora’, sighs, and looks at you with an exasperated expression. 

He’s a lot prettier without his shades. He’s pushed them up on his head to get a better look at the lock- his pale hair is sticking all kinds of silly directions now. 

His eyes are brighter and redder than embers. You imagine if you ever got close enough, you could see small specks of gold and orange sprinkled in the mix.

He notices how long you’ve been staring and a grin stretches across his lips, “What was that, Egbert?”

You flush and turn away. “Y-you’re an asshole, that’s what.”

He snickers and continues at the lock.

I mean, it not like you were ever thinking about what it would be like to get that close to his face with yours. 

Well shoot, yeah you guess you have thought about it. A lot. Well, you’ve got it bad for him. What can you say? But you’d never let him know that. God- he’d probably never talk to you again if he knew-

“Weeeellll,” Dave practically sings as the door creaks open. He slips his wand back into his robe pocket, “Am I the best or what? Picking locks like a bandit, stealing your treasures and making names.” He turns back to you and throws his shades back down across his nose.

“Alright, great you got it open, congrats, lets go,” you turn to leave, but suddenly your feet leave the ground.

“Nope!” Dave grunts.

He’s fucking carrying you.

“Daaave. DAAAAAVE.” you whisper at he kicks the door in with his foot. You close your eyes and start kicking.

“Shit, ow, STOP,” he says as you punt his legs and struggle, “stay still Egbert, jeez.”  
Your feet hit the ground when he lets go and you open your eyes.

“Uh. Dave.”

“Yeah?”

“This is a bathroom?”

“Yeah.”

An enormous bathroom that you never knew existed expands before you. There are beautiful montages of tiles lining the longest wall, all of the pictures moving slowly and silently. 

There are vast expanses of stain glass windows stretching along the opposite wall, adding more color to the mix. Every time you take a step, you’re standing in another color.

This whole room is truly awesome.

You move to the middle and spin around to get a good look, jaw agape.

“Wow. Dave, this is, it’s-“

“Beautiful? Breathtaking? Awesome? Poppin’?”

You turn to find him standing in a patch of green light. He’s hung his robes up on a stall door so now he’s only wearing his black dress pants, his white button up shirt (with the sleeves rolled up), and a loosened Gryfindor tie.

“Haha, yeah. Poppin’ is the word that came to my mind just now. Exactly. A+ for description.” You decide to ditch the robes too, seeing as they’re only really used in classes. You go and hang them up next to his.

“Hey,” he points at you as you join him in the middle of the big blue spot in the middle of the room, “my lingo is as fly as a griffin.”

“Ok, dude, stop. Your similes are actually hurting me now,” you laugh as you double over in pain, an emphasis on how bad they actually are.

He shoots you a sarcastic look and shifts to the other foot. “ANYWAY, the real reason I brought you here is because I want to test something out.”

You look at him uneasily, “Test something? This isn’t a prank is it?” You spin around quickly, looking for any hexes he might have set up earlier. 

“No, what? John, that’s kinda your thing.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Now listen. I’m going to need you to close your eyes.”

“Ok, what? Dave that’s creepy.”

“Close your goddamn peepers, Egbert,” he whines.

You tsk at him and fold your hands behind your back. You’ve known him here for five years now and he still acts like a first-year.  
You stare him down across the room and slowly close your eyes. You can’t see a thing. “Now what?”

“Give me your wand.”

You open your eyes immediately and start to protest, “I don’t think-“

“Oh for the love of Jesus, John Egbert, keep those eyes shut and just do what I ask?” He sounds frustrated but he gives a half-smile none-the-less. God that smile… It will be the death of you.

You close your eyes with a sigh, again, and shift to one foot as you fish for your dragon heart-string and cherry wand in your pocket. You hold it out for him to take. Usually, you wouldn’t trust anyone with it, but you trust Dave more than anyone else.

He takes it lightly and speaks:  
 “Listen to my voice, John.”

Um, ok. You place your hands at your sides. You listen, but he’s not speaking.

Suddenly, far to your left, he speaks:  
“Pay very close attention.”

When did he get over there? You didn’t even hear him move.

You clench your fists and jaw suspiciously, ready to duel. Then, you realize he has your wand. That’s why he took it. You try not to panic or move. You can feel the blue light dancing on and behind your closed eyelids and a sweat forming on your brow.

“You know John,” it’s coming from the right now, “don’t think I haven’t noticed at all. Because I have noticed- time and time again.” How can his voice be so comforting, yet so scary at the same time?

“I-“

“Keep. Your eyes. Closed.” It’s from above you now! Above? You clench even tighter.  
Wait, what is he talking about? You try to swallow but the lump in your throat is beginning to become too much to handle.

“Hmmmm?” It’s far away this time and you can’t tell where it’s from. How is he doing that? You’re starting to feel dizzy. You clench you jaw and oh boy, you’re nervous. 

Oh no. You finally think you know what he means:

He knows. About everything. Shit.

“John.” His velvety voice is directly in front of you. Inches from your face. You can practically feel his breath on your face but you don’t dare open your eyes. 

“Open your eyes now.” It’s soft and gentle.

“No.” You’re feeling stubborn. “I don’t want to now.”

“Hey. Come on bro, you’re alright! Just open em now.”

Slowly, slowly- you do.

You were so goddamn right about those flecks. There are hints of gold and orange lining his irises and spilling onto his cheeks. His eyes are gorgeous but his smile is even more heart-melting. He’s practically inches away from your face. Maybe if you just lean a liiiitle-

He does it for you. He molds his smile into your lips. His lips are a little rougher than you imagined, but more than perfect. You lift a cautious hand to touch his face, making sure he’s real. He does the same and brings the other hand up too.

He deepens the kiss considerably and your legs go numb. You tangle your other hand in the back of his hair and hold it there- holding him there.

When he finally breaks it off, he places his foreheads against yours, keeping his hands on your face and his eyes on yours.

“I was right,” you mumble, smiling like an idiot. 

“So was I,” he grins back. Neither of you have drawn back yet.

“About what?” you laugh quietly, not wanting to ruin this with silly laughter.

“Your eyes,” he says slowly, “are absolutely perfect.”

You pause, laugh, and kiss him again- more enthusiastically this time

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr URL is girlofspace (www.girlofspace.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feel free to inbox me some prompts- I usually do all requests :)


End file.
